An Unexpected Change
by madisonkara
Summary: An interesting story about a fanfic character of mine [Madison] and Nightcrawler. Madison discovers an unexpected change within herself.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! All characters other than 'Madison' belongs to Marvel! I am not stealing so please don't steal mine!**

This fanfic is about a 17 year old girl named Madison. She's a normal human person. She lives in some small town in New York.

She isn't really a social person.. to put it lightly. She is kinda a gothic and isn't really accepted by many people, except this one girl who is very much a punk; they turned out to be good friends. Madison has just-past-the-shoulders-long straight hair that's dark brown with bright red and electric blue streaks dyed in it. She is about 5ft 5in. and has a normal sized body, and her eyes are a really dark shade of brown, which makes her eyes look almost black. 

Madison is at school wearing her normal gaudy stuff: baggy black cargos, long-sleeved black shirt layered with a navy blue tank top that has a skull and a rose on it. She also is wearing her usual accessories, black studded choker, a cuff or two, and a pair of fishnet gloves with the finger tips cut out.

She's in her 3rd class which is history! And she is aimlessly doodling and class is almost over...  
Madison closed her eyes. To her, waiting for the class bell to ring was almost as bad as waiting for the next millennium. She hated history and lucky her, the history teacher was giving a nice long lecture about how France came under Napoleon Bonaparte's rule. 

_When is this stupid class gonna end! I seriously think they set the clocks slow 'cause I actually was able to draw all this stuff..._

She usually didn't have time to draw what she might have wanted. She had always had strange dreams and being the great artist she is, she would always doodle them down and sometimes paint them up in art class and use them for grades and art shows. The bell finally rings. The teacher put his book and papers on his desk and said, "Ok students, don't forget to finish your reports on the Napoleonic Code. They are due tomorrow." The students groaned then started to walk out of the room. Everyone was leaving, but Madison just sat in her desk and looked through her papers. Her friends Leela walked up to her desk. "Hey. What are you doing? Lets go." Leela said. "K, I gotta get all my crap together," Madison said in her very distinctive Southern accent. At one time she lived in Alabama, but recently moved to New York with her mom.

Madison stuffed her notes in her bag, but her doodled-on paper fell to the floor. Leela picked it up. "Is this that same thing, you've been painting in art class?" Leela asked. Madison took it from her and looked at it herself," Yeah I guess it is... It's a weird dream I've been havin', 'an I've dreamt it more'n once. In mah dream, I'm in a dark place that's smokey an' foggy. And then this blue thing appears an chases me. I can't tell what it is.. It's just a blur. An' I run from it like I'm scared. Then all of a sudden I fall down a cliff or somethin' and it saves meh and starts to hold me like it loves me or somethin'. Its so weird," she explained and stuffed the doodling in her messenger bag. "Com'mon Lee, let's go ta break," she said and walked out the door. Leela followed her.

Madison went to her locker and was taking to Leela. "Ok, we'll talk when we get to lunch," Lee said and see started to walk down the hall."Ok, See ya," Madison said and looked back into her locker. She had study hall next so she didn't rush getting her stuff. She pulled her next class's book out and started putting it in her bag, when a guy opened his locker, about 8 lockers over, and seemed to be looking for something... 

_Hmm... New kid... he reminds me of someone... but I don't know who...eh, weird_

She finished getting her stuff and shut her locker door and the guy stood right beside her, which almost made her jump. He was a little taller than she is. He was 5ft. 7in, not too tall for a dude. He looked to be about 17 years old. He had a dark shade of hair... kinda black, but it sure looked like he dyed it before. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a t-shirt.

_What does he want?... well.. he is kinda cute... ugggh what am I saying!_

"Hi" he said.  
"Hey." She was a little creeped out by this guy for some reason.  
"Vhat is you name?" he said with a German accent.

_Ok... new kid... exchange student probably... but seriously. Where do I know him from?_

"Uhhh... Madison" she said.  
"I am Kurt Vagner." He got down on one knee and took her hand and lightly kissed it. "I am pleased to meet you, Frau Madison." 

_Ehh.. creepy!_

Madison pulled her hand away from Kurt and said, "Who are you trying to impress!"  
"No one I vas just..." Kurt stammered but Madison cut him off."Vell, why don't you go pull that one on them populars! I'm sure they'll enjoy having someone drooling over them." Madison said and walked away. 

_Such a FREAK! AH! What is his deal!_

"NO! Vait..." Kurt said and he ran and caught up with her. "I am sorry. I did not want to hurt your feelings, I was just being friendly," he said and smiled.

_Loser..._

"Yeah a little too friendly..." Madison said. She stopped and looked at him smiling.

_What the hell is he smiling at!_

"You must be new here..." she said.  
"Ja, I am. I just started today. Vhat homeroom are you in?" Kurt asked, changing the subject... apparently Madison didn't mind."Miz Allison's room... 11th grade" Madison said and she started to walk to her study hall.  
Kurt said, "Vow. I am too! Vere you in homeroom zis morning? I did not see you."Madison abruptly turned and made him stop waking. "What's it matter!" she said in a mean voice.  
"I just vanted to know. I am not holding anything to you" he said.  
Madison turned and kept on walking "I skipped first class an' homeroom... who cares..."  
Kurt continued to follow her. "So vhat are you doing for lunch?" he asked. 

_Is he tryin' to hit on meh!_

"Eating..." she gruffly said.  
"Oh,.. vell, I was just vondering if vee could have lunch togther.." Kurt said.Madison turned from her walk again. They were almost to the break area. "Are you tryin to ask me on a date or somethin?" she said.  
"Vell,.. not really a date.. more like lunch in ze middle of a noisy lunchroom eating nasty cafeteria food... I just vant to talk to you..." he said and blushed. 

_What?... He's so weird... but you know I feel sorry for him.. It wouldn't hurt to sit with him once... maybe he might not be a total loser after all..._

"Oh,.. okay. Sure. I'll meet you at my locker after our 5th class." she said.  
"Hey... vhat ist your next class?" he asked."Physics... what's yours?" she said.  
"Oh, vee have ze same class together." he said after looking at his schedule and smiled.  
"Well... I could take you to class, if you don't know where it is." she said with almost a smile.

And they walked to class...


	2. Chapter 2

_In the physics class_

Madison was doodling, as usual, not even listening to the teacher's lecture.

_Wow, Kurt's really smart. He must've already been through a physics course before, or at least have listened in on some advanced physics lectures..._

Kurt had answered a question that apparently no one else knew the answer to.  
Finally, the bell rang, Madison gathered up her stuff and walked out of the classroom and back to her locker.She walked halfway up the stairs and turned to start up the new set of stairs, but stopped when she heard her name called.  
"Madison! Vait!" It was Kurt. He started up the stairs. 

_Oh... great... I know he's new but he's seriously got to stop this._

"Hey..." Madison said as she started to walk up the stairs after Kurt caught up to her. "Hey, what class do you have next?" he asked hurridly. Madison continued to walk up the stairs, and when she reached the top she finally answered, "English literature. You?" she said.  
"I have Veb Design. Vhere is zat classroom?" Kurt said.Madison came to her locker and opened it, "Its in the other buildin'. Uhhh... ya go down that first hall an it's the last door to your left," she instructed, after she stuffed her giant physics book in her locker.  
"Danke! Thank you very much," Kurt said. "So I vill meet you here after zis class?" he asked.  
Madison slammed shut her locker. "Uhh, sure." she said as she walked back downstairs for her class. 

_After class_

Madison walked down the hall that her locker is on.

_Maybe he forgot about it..._

She turned the corner and saw Kurt leaning against a locker near her own.

_So much for that..._

She walked toward him, and she heard him talking to someone, but no one was there.

_Maybe he's talkin on his cell phone. But he really doesn't look like a guy who'd be breakin the rules..._

As soon as she neared him, all she heard him say was, "Yes, I understand. I must go." to his 'cell phone' then he stuffed it in his pocket like trying to hide it from her.

_Interesting... I have the feeling that he's hiding something from me... but what exactly?_

He stood to the side so Madison could get into her locker. Neither of them said anything, till Madison slammed shut your locker.  
"Who were you talkin' to?" she let out."Who? Vhat are you talking about?" Kurt asked, apparently not knowing what she's talking about, or at least pretending not to. 

_Oh, great he's playing stupid._

"When I walked over here you were talkin' to someone. Where you like on your cell phone?...or are you a lunatic and was talkin' to your imaginary friend?" she said, not trying to be funny.  
Kurt chuckled and said, "Vhat?" and looked truly confused. Madison looked at him with a convinced look and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, uhhh... I was just talking to.. uh.. uh mein... my father." he stupidly studdered. 

_Oh, yeah real convincing, Kurt._

"Your father?" she asked, unbelieving.  
And nodded his head, "Ja." he said.  
She sighed, and then crossed her arms, "Ok..." and she kept on walking to lunch. He followed her.  
After going through the long lunch line, Kurt sat down at the table Madison sat at. She didn't have anything to eat. "Here I bought you a drink." Kurt said and placed a cup of some soft drink on the table in front of Madison.  
She glanced at it and said, "Sorry, I don't drink soft drinks," and looked at Kurt. He had an embarrassed look. Then she said, "Well... it's the thought that counts, right?" and she smiled a small smile then looked down at the tiled floor.  
Madison sat at the table watching the floor with her chin on her hand, then every once and a while she'd look up at Kurt, then look back down at the floor.  
She heard someone who walked behind her chair say, "Looks like dark, sad, and lonely got herself a boyfriend." A few others laughed. Madison stood up and face the girl who said that. It was Megan, one of the most popular and prettiest girls in the junior classes. Her friends, Julie and Amy stood beside her. "What did you say?" Madison said through gritted teeth"Oh, did I say that out loud. Oh, I'm sooo sorry if I hurt your feelings." Megan said sarcastically and the two other girls giggled."I'd shut up that mouth if I were you." Madison threatened them.  
"Or what? What would YOU do to ME? You're too scared to make a scene about anything.. again." one of the girls said, and others snickered.  
Madison clenched her fists, but she knew it would be a bad idea to hit either of them. "I'm thinking 'bout movin' your big mouths to the bottom of my shoe," she said with a laughing grin.  
Megan put her hands on her hips, "Yeah, lets see that happen." she said.  
Madison was sick of dealing with them. She squeezed her hands in even tighter fists. She could feel her anger rise in her checks. "Why would I do that? I might bruise your precious little face.." Madison sarcastically remarked. She was struggling with her self trying to keep herself from slapping her across the face.  
"Oh, I'm not the one that should be worrying about bruises," Megan said and took a step closer and slapped Madison across her face. Madison put her hand on her check, actually amazed that she hit her. Anger was rushing through her veins. She stood up straight again and stood less than 6 inches from Megan. Madison was at least 6 inches taller than Megan, thanks to her boots. She clenched her fists even tighter. She stood there trying to decide to hit her or not. Madison was one of few who could think things out rationally when she's in a tight situation. If she didn't fo something to the girl she knew she'd be made fun of even more than she already was. If she did then she knew the girls would tell the principle and she'd probably be expelled which wasn't a good thing.Anger still rushed through her veins and she almost couldn't see clearly. She squeezed shut her eyes. Kurt stood up and walked to Madison. Amy and Julie apparently got tired of standing around so they headed back to their seats at the table beside where Madison and Megan were fighting. Kurt stood behind her, for whatever reason he had. "Come, we must leave them." Kurt said quietly to Madison. Madison still kept her eyes shut and ignored him.  
Amy was sitting in her chair and called out to Megan, "Come on Megan! She's wasting your time." Amy, Julie and several other students at the table snickered.Kurt still stood behind Madison, putting his attention on keeping her from hurting anyone. But then he turned and looked at the table where the populars sat, when some girls started screaming. The table was shaking, not really hard but hard enough to topple some of the drinks sitting on it. It looked like an earthquake was hitting but that was the only table moving. Julie and a few other girls were jumping up in startlement. All of a sudden Amy's chair flipped over backwards. She screamed as she flew to the ground. People at the table behind her started laughing and others talked among themselves. "What the hell is going on!" one kid called out.  
Kurt looked back at Madison and wondered.Madison opened her eyes; you could see the anger in them. Megan still stood firm in front of her. Madison pulled her arm behind her head, getting ready to give a blow to the girl. She closed her eyes and hit. Obviously Megan had slow reflexes. Madison's fist slung across Megan's chin. The blow wasn't near hard enough to brake anything, but it sure would've hurt. Megan screamed out. She almost lost her balance and fell to the ground. But after stumbling backwards a few steps, she put her hand on her chin and looked at it, like she thought she was bleeding. She screamed at Madison "How dare you!"  
"I dared. I did. Deal with it." Madison said bluntly.  
The table still shook, and more violently. The only people still seated at the table was a few football players trying to figure out what the hell was happening (not like they'd do any good or anything).  
Everything fell quiet when a teacher, stood between the fighting girls. It was the assistant principle, Mrs. Grungan. She was one of the meanest of all the teachers. She hardly ever let anything go unpunished."What is going on here girls?" she said with a loud stern voice.Madison stepped back and ran into Kurt. She turned her head and looked at him. He had a look in his eyes like he was thinking over something hard. She looked back at the teacher. Her teacher put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.  
Megan, of course trying to keep herself out of trouble, tried to blame it all on Madison. "She started hitting me and she wouldn't stop." Megan tattled. 

_Tattle-tail... rolls eyes_

Madison crossed her arms over her chest, not planning on saying anything. Mrs. Grumgan looked at Madison with a glare in her eyes. "Don't look at me..." Madison mumbled, barely understandable.  
"I don't know what happened, but both of you are going to detention! This afternoon!"  
Megan started to detest, "But, but.. I can't get detention! I have cheerleading practice today after school!" 

_Haha.. I guess everyone wins.. don't they?..._

"Well.. you'll have to deal with it. And if I come back and see you too fighting again, You'll both get Saturday detention!" the teacher said and walked away.  
"Great.. this is your fault, freak!" Megan said to her.  
"See ya in d-hall.." Madison said and uncrossed her arms and turned to walk away. Megan, infuriated, stormed off.  
Madison didn't feel like sitting in the lunch room anymore. She picked up her bag and walked out of the room. Kurt was sitting at the table and saw her leave. He followed her.  
She walked to the gym and sat on the floor with her back against the bleachers. She put her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. "Why? Why do I have to deal with this shit from everyone? Why can't they just leave me alone.." she said in a soft voice. 

_Someday, I'm gonna get out of here.. I don't know how but I will..._

She wasn't crying, but she sure wanted to. She sat there a few more minutes, with her head in her hands till she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked up and saw Kurt. He was smiling and had deep compassion in his eyes.  
She pulled her shoulder away from him. "Go away." she said and stood up, but just stood there instead of walking away. 

_He needs to go away NOW! Did he touch my shoulder with his hand?_

"Vhat is vrong?" he asked and walked to her.She turned her face away from him, trying not to yell at him.  
"I... I'm just tired of this..." she said."Of vhat?" Kurt asked kindly.  
Madison squeezed her eyes shut, and opened them again, turning to Kurt. He had a concerned look. "My life... Megan and the other populars... just.. me.." she said and hung her head and looked gloomily at the floor.  
"Zere's nothing vrong vith you... you are perfect in my eyes." he said and looked into her eyes. 

_Hmmm.. he is so nice, but something tells me that there IS something wrong_...

"Yeah, well,.. tell that to everyone in that lunch room.." she said, stood, and walked three steps away and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Ja... she does not seem too nice," he said. 

_Naw... I didn't notice..._

"Heh, that's hard to miss..." she muttered.Both of them were silent for a minute. Then Kurt said," In ze lunchroom... vhat did you... vhat happened?" Kurt studdered a bit not sure exactly how to ask the question. 

_Are you a bloody idiot! Megan slapped me,.. I hit her back,.. we both got detention... what do you think!_

"What are you talking about? Me and Megan hit each other, then we got detention..." she said and looked back at him with a smirk on her face.

"But you did not..." he started with a confused face.

_Ok, he's nice.. But he's INSANE or something...  
_

"I didn't what?..." she asked conspicuously.  
He seemed to be pondering something for a minute and said, "Never mind."  
"What?" she said in a soft voice but Kurt just shook his head. 

_Why is he acting so strange?..._

"Well.. I need to go to class now..." she said and started to walk into the hallway connected to the gym. Kurt just stood in the middle of the basketball court waiting for apparently waiting for something.

_Lets see what he's doin'.._.

Madison stood out of sight behind a closed door. It was double doors so she could hear and see if she peeked needed to. She peeked around the closed door, and looked at Kurt. He still stood there, but then he turned around, looking around the room, as if making sure he's alone.

_What is he doing?_

He scanned the gym; no one else was around... he thought. He pulled something out of his pocket and started to speak into it.

_A walkie talkie?_

She couldn't hear what was said so she creeped forward since his back was turned to her. She stood behind the bleachers and eavesdropped.

_What is he saying?_

She looked at the clock on the wall.

_Uhhhg.. only 20 seconds till the bell rings. Com'on! Talk just a little louder! The flippin' bell's about to ring._

She sat there and closed her eyes listening as hard as her ears let her. She heard it. Not quite what she wanted but it was something. She ran out of the gym right as the bell rang.

She walked down the hallway. It was the freshman hallway so no one was out of class yet.

"What did he mean by 'I don't think she knows it yet'?" she said quietly. She pondered what all he'd said to her since she met him. "There's nothing I could think of he's talking about!"

_I know for sure there's something he ain't telling me... and I aim to find out what it is._


	3. Chapter 3

_Its been about 2 weeks since Madison overheard part of Kurt's conversation on the walkie talkie. She had tried to forget about it and since he was being so nice and friendly to her, she became fairly good friends with him. It was Friday afternoon and there was only one more class to endure for the day... and of course it's the worst one... her math class... trigonometry._

_Lovely. The last class of the day HAS to be worst and longest... my luck..._

Madison was walking toward the math hallway. The school was set up fairly easy. All the math classes are in one hall and all the language classes are one hall, etc. She had her large binder in her arms. It was too large to stick in her bag since she used it for all her classes. She started walking a little bit faster since there was only 2 minutes to get there.

_Plenty of time._

Right as she rounded the corner, Kurt turned the corner, and they collided. Madison fell to the floor and her binder flew open and many of her papers were all over the ground. Kurt being the kindgentleman he is held out his hand to help her up and said, "I am sorry." But Madison was busy picking up her papers off the floor. He bent over and helped.   
After they got up almost all the papers, Kurt stood and handed his pile to her and she smiled and quietly said, "Thanks." Madison stood up and stuffed all her papers to go into the binder.   
While she was messing with her binder, Kurt looked down and saw a drawing on the floor. He bent over and picked it up and was looking at it. "Is zis yours?" he asked Madison. She looked up and nodded her head. It was the drawing she had doodled in history class a few weeks before. Kurt was curious and said, "Vat is it?" Madison stood up as well and said, "It's a few doodles I've done durin' class." she said and looked like she wanted it back.  
"Vow, Zis is beautiful. Vhere did you get ze idea to draw it," he said and seemed not to act as surprised as his words were.   
"Uhhm,.. well its from a dream I had.. actually several dreams..." she looked over at the clock on the wall and said "Com'on we're gonna be late." She started to walk down the hall to her class. Since he had the same class, he followed. 

_Why was he going AWAY from our class in the first place?..._

After sitting in class for about 10 minutes. Kurt handed Madison a folded piece of paper. She took it and opened it. It was her drawing. She had forgotten to get it back from him. With it folded up, was another piece of paper. She opened it and it read:

_"Madison, I am sorry if I sound nosy or anything, but where did you get the idea to draw this? I just was curious because it seemed very familiar to me. I am not sure where it is from, but I am sure I recognize it.  
Could we talk after school, Liebe?  
Kurt."_

_Why is knowing about that stupid drawing so important to him?_

Madison wrote back on the paper.

_"It is from my dreams. I have had some of the same ones several times. They are very vague and blurry, but I like to draw them for art projects and sometimes just for fun. Meet me at my locker to talk."_

She passed it to Kurt and she watched him read it. He had a wondering face, then looked at her and nodded his head for the after school chat. School ended and Madison had waited at her locker for Kurt. It seemed to be at least 10 minutes of her leaning against the locker waiting. 

_Where the heck is he? He said he'd be here right after school._

She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. A hand touching her elbow startled her. Kurt had walked up beside her. She stood up straight. "Hey. What took so long?" she said.  
Kurt looked to his watch, "I am sorry to keep you vaiting. I had... uh.. trouble in the classroom, after you left."  
"Oh, he gave you a hard time about that stupid 'no cell phones allowed ever' rule?" she asked him making fun of the crazed and strict teacher. Kurt's walkie talkie thing started beeping in the middle of class and he'd gotten in trouble.  
Kurt chuckled at that, "Ja, but I am not in trouble."  
"Thats good," Madison said and stood there, uncomfortably.  
"Yes, vell ze reason I vanted to talk to you vas, I wanted to know.. if you could... go out to dinner vith me tonight?" he asked. He seemed nervous.  
Madison looked at him, then at the ground, "You mean... uhh. like a.. a date?"  
"Not quite a date. It will be vith my uh...family. Ja. Und I would like it if you... joined us." he said and smiled a sheepish smile. Madison looked quite shocked, and a little unsure. Kurt lowered his face so Madison had to see him, "Bitte?... Please?" he asked.  
Madison carefully pondered it. "Wellll.. I don't know... I mean I don't want to mess with ya'll when your having a family dinner..." she said trying to find an excuses. She looked up at his face. "Mmmmmm.. welll... okay. What time?" she asked.  
Kurt had a big smile on his face. "Around 6 o'clock..." he said. "Und I vill pick you up."  
Madison started walking toward the school lobby. "Do you remember where the apartment is?" she asked. Kurt had been to her place, one time before to study.  
"Vestvood Oaks apartment complex, apartment #61?" he checked.  
"Yep." she said. 

_Good memory...I wonder what his folks are like..._

"Ok well I have to go. I will see you tonight at 6." Madison said and started walking home. She didn't have her own car, and since her apartment she shared with her mom was only about a mile away, she usually walked to the grocery store for her mother, then walked the rest of the way home.

_Later that evening_

It was almost 6pm. Madison had actually dressed up a little nicer than normal. She wore a long sleeved white fish-net shirt, with a black shirt that had white words saying "Live, love, die..." and a pair of very nice black jeans the had a red ribbon sewed onto the seam of the legs. Her hair had been straightened rather than put up in its messy normal style.

Kurt came to her door, rung the doorbell. She came to the door; they didn't have to worry about her mom talking to them because she was at work... or somewhere...  
They got in his car without saying a word. They were almost to the restaurant, when Kurt said, "Uhh,.., Madison."  
"Yes?" she asked looking out the window.  
"Just to let you know, my family, isn't really like me. I mean... vee are not exactly related..." he said.  
"Oh, you mean you're adopted?" she asked.  
"Ja,.. Vell sort of... I-" Kurt said.  
Madison interrupted, "Its ok. I don't mind." she said, and the two remained quiet.  
When they got to the restaurant, he opened the car door for her and they walked inside."Zey are already here," he said as he led her inside the dining area. 

She started to become anxious. She hadn't met his family yet, and she wondered what they were like. She looked at people at each table they come upon. They finally stopped at a table close to the back of the restaurant. It was a six person, long table, and already, every spot was filled except two. Kurt helped her sit in her chair then he sat in his own chair, beside her. She sat on the foot of the table. She put her hands in her lap and looked up. She slowly looked down the table at each person.

At the other end of the table across from her was a bald man. He was looking at her when she looked up at him. She returned her gaze to her empty plate. She felt a shiver go down her spine.

_Woah.. creepy..._

She looked up again and looked at Kurt. He was talking to the lady beside him. The lady was sat about as tall as she did. She had light cocoa colored skin, and snow white hair.

_Odd... she doesn't even LOOK old enough to even have one strand of white. Perhaps it's just an African American thing..._

She looked at the people across the table from Kurt. The man sitting there had brown hair and wore a dark red pair of glasses.

_Hmm.. funky shades.._

And last, there was another lady, who had a dark reddish brown colored hair and fair skin.

_Amazing... at least there's SOMEONE here that looks normal...  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Madison sat at the table and still kept her eyes down, watching her hands nervously messing with her fingers. "Madison," she heard her named called. She looked up to Kurt. He was looking at her and smiling softly. Kurt held out his hand for her to hold. She hesitated at it, then finally took his hand and held it firm. "Madison, I'd like you to meet my... family." he said with a soft voice. He smiled at her. She nervously smiled back.

_Uhhh... yay?_

"Madison." she looked up. It was the bald man at the other end of the table. "Madison, I am Professor Charles Xavier." the man said with a smile and a look in his eyes that made you want to shut the curtains to your brain.

_What is he looking at? Its like he can see right through me! AH!_

Madison smiled a little bit and slightly nodded her head. Professor Xavier continued, "This is Ororo Munroe," he said motioning toward the white-haired lady who smiled.

_Ororo..? Pretty name... uniqueness.._

"And this is Scott Summers and Jean Grey," he said motioning to the other side of the table at the man with the glasses and the other lady.  
Madison smiled and nodded again and quietly said, "Hi."  
"We are school teachers," the lady known as Ororo Munroe said. 

_Teachers?... joy... teachers OUTSIDE of school..._

"Ya'll are teachers? Where do ya teacher at?" Madison asked in pretend interest.  
"They teach at my institute for the gifted," Xavier said. 

_Woo-hoo... ya wanna prize?_

"It's where several special students can further their learning," the lady known as Jean said.  
Madison didn't say anything, just glanced from Kurt, and to every person at the table and back.  
"It's a very nice boarding school." Scott said. "Lots of room, a large yard, plenty of instructors..." 

_Wow, looks like Mr. No-Talk decided to say something today... seriously... why are they giving me a tour of their school when I DON'T care!  
_

"So ya'll live in some big ol' boarding school... where?" Madison asked.

_I would hate to have to live MY teachers... wait one darned second! Why the hell is Kurt going to my school if he lives at a boarding school!_

"In Manchester County. Kurt wanted to go to a public school, I let him choose where. He chose the one you now attend." Xavier replied, slightly raising an eyebrow. Madison had a shocked and rather scared look on her face.

_Oh my god... What the hell just happened! Did he like... No way! Couldn't have happened! I know there are mutants out there, but surely... nah... Why the heck am I thinking of all this flippin' shit! Its all in my head... it all in my head..._

She struggled with her thoughts for a minute, then managed to say, "Oh,.. uhh,... well he sure chose a place a good far away from where yall live."  
"We've managed very well with it." Jean said with a smile that said 'I-know-something-you-don't' all over it. 

_OMFG! What is ya'll's deal! Is this what Kurt's been keeping from me? That his 'family' is a bunch of freaks! Why the hell did I get myself in this mess!_

The table began to lightly shake. No one seemed to notice... or they just ignored it. Then she felt someone take her arm. She looked up Kurt had hooked his arm with hers. "Are you alright?" he asked, but somewhat seemed to know that she was going back and forth through her thoughts.

_STOP!_

It was still. Her mind seemed to clear. "Uhhh... yeah," she shook her, "Yeah... I'm fine. Just... a little headache.." Kurt smiled and she smiled back. The others talked amongst themselves. "Kurt," she said softly. He looked at her face giving her his full attention. "What exactly is it like living with a bunch of other people. Are they all smart? Is it like a prep school?"  
"Vell, yes. It is rather... interesting, living in ze boarding school. It is not necessarily all smart people, but people vith special talents," he said with a small smile. 

_Hmmm,... you'd think they'd all be as smart as he is for such a school._

She looked at him with wondering eyes. He smiled a little bigger. She was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Professor Xavier.  
"Madison, please, I would like to know something." he said he still had a look on his face that made you want to run and hide.  
"Okay..." Madison replied with a small shaking in her voice.  
"Madison, can you please tell me about your strange dreams you have had recently. The ones that are so repetitive." he said. Again Madison had an extremely shocked face. She looked over at Kurt who had a completely innocent and clueless face. He shrugged his shoulders. 

_Where the hell did he get that from! I haven't told anyone about them except Lee...I don't think Kurt would have told about them because he promised me he wouldn't tell anyone... oh god! I'm so outta here!_

She quickly stood up from her chair. "Where the hell did you hear _that!_" she said a little too loud; some people looked at her from the other tables with disgust, then went back to their eating. The glasses on the table were shaking enough to make faint clinking noises.  
"Madison. Calm down. Kurt one time mentioned about them. I work with people and help them solve problems within their minds. I can help you find the meaning to your dreams." he said and a calm voice.  
Madison turned her head to Kurt and somewhat glared at him, then she just stood there looking down, but was quiet. Seeming she was thinking.

Ok but still, I didn't tell Kurt THAT much about them. Just that I had a few weird dreams that had no meaning. So what!

"So you could see the Professor for therapy sessions, we discussed, that it would be alright for you to come to the boarding school for the rest of your high school. It was something,... Kurt requested." Ororo had said she had a concerned smile on her face yet, it was gentle.

_Yeah,.. my mom would NEVER be able to pay for anything like this... she would never let me go that far from home..._

She still stood at her seat looking a little more calmed but still freaked out. Professor Xavier continued, "Your parents will not have to worry about any costs or anything. I run a scholarship providing school. There is no need to have financial worries. And if your mother doesn't allow you, I believe I will be able to talk her into it." he said with a very buisness-y looking face. Madison's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened, then after seeming to realize something, her eyes narrowed.

_Oh, holy mother of god! These people are some of those damn mutants!_

"No... hell no. I'm not going to your little freak school. Isn't that what you are! Get out of my head!" Madison said and took a step backwards, she ran into her chair and almost falling to the floor, but the chair seemed to catch itself and sit upright again. Not many other people noticed her. She jumped out of the chair, pausing to look at Kurt. She had a sad, longing for his friendship but wasn't too thrilled he lived with people she thought were mutants.

_I wonder if he's one of them too..._

She looked up and quickly headed outside of the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few weeks, Madison had tried to avoid Kurt. If she saw him in the hallways, she'd just look at the floor and walk on by. She also didn't tell anyone about what happened that night. For 3 whole weeks, she had been successful til the day they had to do a project for physics.

_In physics class_

_Sooo bored._

Madison sat in class, trying not to think about Kurt or those other people. He sat a few desks in front of her on the row beside her. Every once and a while he'd look back at her and she'd look down at her paper and pretend to take notes or look up at the ceiling or down at the floor.

_Why does he continually look at me? I'm tired of it.  
_

At last, the teacher finished her lecture, and most of the students started chatting with each other. Madison just sat there doodling on the edge of her full page of notes.

_Common ya damned bell! Ring already!_

The teacher placed her books and papers on her desk and stood up in front of the class again. She called out for everyone to be quiet. For the most part, they listened.  
"Ok! Project assignment!" she called out. Everyone in the class groaned. "This project is going to count for a good part of your grade, so pay attention! You guys will be paired in groups of two. Each group will be assigned a topic. You will have to study, research, and perform experiments on your topic." People groaned again and some whispered to others. The teacher continued, "Each group's topic will all be different, so there will be NO cheating or getting work from other groups. This will be due the last week of this month... any questions?" she asked and a girl near the front of the room raised her hand. "Yes, Katelin."  
"When do we, like, get to choose our partners?" the girl asked and several students began talking to each other again.  
"HEY!" the teacher called out for the people to be quiet. "You won't be choosing your partners... I will." the teacher answered.  
Everyone groaned at this. Madison's mouth dropped open slightly, then she put her hand over her face to hide her frustration. 

_NO! NO FREAKIN' WAY! I won't do this. Everytime I have to do projects like this, I ALWAYS get assigned someone who either is too lazy to do anything or someone I really don't like..._

She glanced up at Kurt, who was looking her way. She put her head back in her hand.

_And knowing my lovely luck.. I'll get partners with him Kurt..._

The teacher started calling out people's names and telling them their partner. One person was to get up and take a sheet of paper that had their topic and further instructions on it. The teacher started at the top of the attendance list and randomly choosing someone as the second partner, "Katie Baily,... your partner is... Kristin." the teacher started out.

Madison was rather nervous. She didn't want to be partners with Kurt... or any other student in the class for that matter... The only person that she really wanted to be partners with was her best friend. "Leela Daniels..." Madison's head perked up and she crossed her fingers. "Your partner is... Jack Nickelson."

_Aw, shit._

Madison knew her name was getting closer since the list was in alphabetical order... she wasn't sure if she'd become a second or first, but she figured she'd be a first.

_Oh, please God... NOT him!_

She closed her eyes and laid her head back. Then the teacher called her name and she quickly lifted her head. "Madison..."  
"Your partner is..." Madison closed her eyes again and crossed her fingers. "Kurt Wagner." 

_WHAT! No!_

She opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. She looked at the teacher in disbelief that she heard correctly then looked at Kurt. He looked back at her, then stood up to get the topic paper. Madison closed her eyes again, put her hand over her face and slunk down in her desk.

_This is NOT happening... why is my luck like this?  
_

After the end of class bell rang, Madison quickly grabbed her book, tossed her bag on her shoulder, and walked out of the room. As she started to walk up the stairs, she heard her named called by a guy's voice. She knew it was Kurt. She ran up the stairs, tripping a few times. As she got to the top, he had stopped calling her name. She slowed and looked back down the steps. He wasn't there. She sighed and now in a slower pace, walked the rest of the way to her locker.  
She was messing with the combination, when she heard someone walk down the opposite hall she came. She looked up and practically jumped when she saw Kurt standing there. 

_OMG! HOW the heck did he get up her so fast! I didn't know there were stairs down that hallway!_

She opened her locker and grabbed her books, ignoring him. She stuffed a book in her bag and started to walk away. She was pulled back.   
Kurt grabbed her bag, "Please vait!"   
She pulled away from him. "Leave me alone!" she said.  
"Please, listen!" he said in a soft tone, not seeming at all mad at her for not talking to him for the past few weeks. 

_Get away from me, freak!_

Madison closed her eyes and breathed in deep. Then she opened them again and gruffly said, "What?"   
He kindly looked into her eyes, but she looked away and stared at the lockers. "I am sorry. I am sorry if I zey scared you the other night. I did not think..." he said but Madison cut him off.   
"You didn't think that I'd figure it out? That I wouldn't be bothered that you have been keeping that from me!" she said and closed her eyes, turned her head to the ceiling and opened them again.  
"Please. Vill you listen..." he said but again Madison interrupted.   
She quickly said, "No!" Several locker doors slung open and papers flew out. She clenched her fists and walked up to him and came close to his face. She said in a low tone, but in a low, threatening voice, "Look... don't want to go to your little mutant school. I don't want to do this project, but, Kurt, if I get a bad grade again I'll have to repeat this stupid class next semester. Now I will NOT spend any more time than absolutely necessary with you to finish this damn project. Got it?" she paused and looked directly into his eyes. A small part of her, inside, missed Kurt's company so much, and still loved him. 

_A hate myself for this..._

Kurt attempted to smile and lightly nodded his head. "Fine.. meet at my place around 7:30 tonight. Bring your text book and some library books on the topic." she said and turned around walked away again. He pulled at her arm. She stopped again. 

_Please... just go...  
_

"Madison,..." he said with a sorrowful voice. She pulled away from his grip and walked away, with a silent tear falling down her face.

_Later_

It was 7:40. Madison started to get tired of sitting around on their living room couch. She walked to the balcony. Their apartment complex was a strange one. Instead of just having the normal 2 levels, there were 6, and the top floor was a small penthouse, and it was exactly the same as the other floors, rather than being the biggest or best apartment.   
She sat on an old plastic yard chair, with her knees against her chest and her chin resting on her knees. Since they lived on the top floor, she had the best view of the sky. She looked up at the sky. The moon was out and was a bright crescent and the stars were beautiful.

Inside, the doorbell rang. Madison didn't hear it so her mom grudgingly got up to answer the door. She opened the door and pointed towards the living room. "She's in there." she said and went back into her bedroom.  
Kurt walked into the living room and looked around; no one was there. He noticed a pile of project stuff and the physics text book laying on the coffee table, so he put his pile of books on the table also. He stood there for a few minutes, waiting for Madison. After 5 minutes he walked to the open door, curious to where it lead. He quietly stood in the open doorway looking at Madison sitting there on the chair. He stood there a minute, waiting. 

Madison shifted her legs, but still sat there looking out at the sky. Madison almost fell out of her chair when the silence was broken by someone clearing their throat behind her. She jumped up and turned to see Kurt standing there. She exhaled aggravatedly, sat back down it her seat, and looked up at the sky. She put her arms on the railing of the balcony and rested her head on her chin.

"Madison,..." he said. "I am sorry you..."   
"Sorry I'm what? Not as stupid as you thought? That I actually figured out what you were hiding from me? Find out that you're a mutant?..." Madison said angrily. Kurt stood there wanting to say something, but he was quiet. She turned and looked over the balcony and quietly said, "I truly thought you loved me..." she said.   
"I do love you, Madison. It's just... complicated." Kurt said. 

_Oh yeah,..right..._

"How is it complicated?" Madison asked. "How is you just telling me that you lived in some freak house complicated? I wouldn't have dealt this badly with it if you hadn't kept it a secret from me!" she said and held her arms to herself and silently cried. Kurt still said nothing, and looked down at the ground. Madison spoke up again. She turned around to Kurt and said, with tears running down her face, "I love you Kurt. I don't care if you're a mutant or an alien or whatever the hell else. I've never loved anyone else before, Kurt... I love you. Now and forever, I will love you..." she drained off. Still crying. She sat down on the chair again and wiped the tears from her face.

They both said nothing else or did anything. Both stayed there still and quiet. Madison looked out at the parking lot and then toward the skies. She heard him sigh, but he said nothing at all.   
At least 10 minutes had past, when Kurt spoke up. "Madison?" She didn't answer. "I vant to show you something... Could vee go onto ze roof? I believe there will be a... beautiful view up of ze sky from zere." he said. Madison slowly stood up, and walked inside.   
She didn't bother putting on shoes, but she grabbed a light jacket. Kurt followed behind her, as she walked out of the apartment and shut the door behind her. She led him down the hallway to the last door. She opened the door and walked in. It was a stairwell, and it was pitch black. She felt along the wall for a light switch but found none, she started up the stairs, with Kurt a few steps behind her.   
She was halfway up the stairs; she took a step, but missed the stair and fell forward with a scream. She never hit the ground. She opened her eyes, and felt Kurt's arms around her waist, keeping her from hitting the ground.   
"Be careful..." he said sweetly. 

_That'd be good advice to give yourself..._

She jumped out of his arms and finished the walk up the stairs without falling again. She opened the door and revealed the roof. There was nothing up there, except a few air conditioning units; there were no railings along the edge.

Madison wasn't exactly thrilled about being up so high without rails so she sat herself cross-legged in the middle of the roof. "What is it that you need to show me, that's so special that we had to come up on the roof for?"


	6. Chapter 6

She opened the door and revealed the roof. There was nothing up there, except a few air conditioning units; there were no railings along the edge.

Maodison wasn't exactly thrilled about being up so high without rails so she sat herself cross-legged in the middle of the roof. "What is it that you need to show me, that's so special that we had to come up on the roof for?"

Madison sat on the roof and stared off in space. They sat up there for at least 10 minutes. Madison was tired of sitting in one spot so she moved closer to the edge of the roof.

Kurt finally said, "Madison,..."

She turned around and looked at him. He was fiddling with his watch. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the sky.

Hey Madison look! I'm playing with my watch. uhhg.. sometimes... I want to...

"Madison.. I vant to show you something..." he said. She sat there a moment more.

What is it THIS time?...

She slowly stood up from the ground, and turned to look at him. She thought she was dreaming. At least... she wish she was dreaming.

Jesus! Mary, and Joseph, holy mother of god! What the hell! I HAVE to be dreaming, or I ate to many sweets or something!

Madison started with fear in her wide eyes at him. He WAS a mutant, but not like she imagined him to be.

She could hardly see him, but she could see his skin was a darker shade, perhaps dark blue, and his eyes were a glowing yellow. Shivers from the cold and her fear went up and down her spine as she stood frozen with fear.

Kurt seemed to have a kind face, but also worried. He help out his hand to her. "Madison, please..."

She quickly backed away and screamed, "NO!"

She was terrified. She wanted to wake up from this dream, but it wasn't a dream.

She continued to backed away. Kurt tried to talk to her. "I know, you don't like,..."

But Madison would yell at him to leave. "NO! GO AWAY!"

as she continued to walk backwards, she kept her eyes glued to Kurt, but continued to get closer and closer to the edge of the roof...

Once again Kurt held his hand at her and said a little louder, "Madison! No! You vill fall!"

She took one more step backwards and her bare foot met the empty air. She shrieked, looked over her shoulder at the ground, and jumped forward, but kept her distance from Kurt. Standing there for the lonest time, thinking of everything it seemed. She tried to reasonly think, but she couldn't. She started to weep. She cried for herself, her miserable life,... something inside her longed for Kurt, but the rest of her condemed that. She looked up at the sky, and tried to clear her mind. She could not and looked back at Kurt. She closed her eyes.

She lost her balance and started to sway on the edge of the roof. Kurt reached out to grab her, which made her step back again; missing the edge of the building and falling into the blank air. She could barely hear him scream out her name, above the noise of her thoughts.

She closed her eyes and thought of everything that meant anything to her. Her friend, her mom,... Kurt. That something inside her spoke up again. She screamed as she fell, waiting for her a hopefully quick death to arrive.

The screaming and thoughts and the feel of falling overwhelmed her and she could barely take it any more. The only five seconds that had past seemed like an eternity or falling through empty space. She was too scared to open her eyes. And just then, it all ceased.


	7. Chapter 7

Madison eyes blinked open. She looked up and saw the ceiling of her apartment. She slowly say up and rubbed her head_. Was that all... a dream. It feels like something bad happened, but I don't remember... Like a forgotten dream..._  
She looked around her. All the same; there were still books on the table, except some of the project seemed to have been started.  
"Did I fall asleep while doing this project last night?" she said outloud. She stood up, and noticed a folded up piece of paper fall from her lap and landed on the floor with soome wadded up blankets. She picked it up and looked on its front. It said "Madison" in Kurt's handwriting.  
_Kurt! _  
Everything suddenly came back to memory. The roof, the fall, Kurt...  
_OMG He's a mutant!... But he saved me... I think. But how?..._  
She opened the note and red it.  
_"Dear Madison, I am sorry I frightened you with the way I really looked last night. Please forgive me. I will understand that if you never want to see me again, but liebling, I want you to know, I will always love you, no matter what." _signed by Kurt Wagner._  
_Madison dropped the letter and collapsed back on the couch. She was overwhelmed by her own thoughts._ What will I do? Will I ever talk to him again? What about the project? I didn't want to hurt his feelings..._  
The thoughts that went through her head overwhelmed her. She lay back down and fell asleep.

She didn't go to school for the next two days, but after staying home for some time, her mom forced her out of the house. Unwillingly, Madison went to school that Friday.

After she was dropped off at her school, Madison said nothing to anyone the whole morning. She was thinking... pondering._ Kurt.. he saved me, I think. But... can I still trust him? Will he hate me for screaming at him... for running away..._  
She thought pretty much the same things like this over and over all morning. After her 3rd clss, she walked to her locker. As she turned onto the hall, she stopped. Kurt was at his own locker. She tried to read his face, but it seemed blank.  
_I hope he isn't hurt... but he could be...should I talk to him?_  
She slowly made her way to the lockers. She walked up to him and stood 3 feet away. Either he didn't see her, or he's trying not to see her.  
She coughed as a way to get his attention. He stood up from his locker and looked at her. She still had a hard time reading his face. He seemed confused. What the confusion was for, she coudln't tell. She stood there a few seconds, looking at him, but not directly in the face. She started to slowly speak. "I'm sorry." she said. Then she forced herself to give him a shall hug around the neck. She was a little bit uncomfortable, but she loosened up. He put his arms lightly around her waist. She said "Thank you... for saving me." She held on a little while longer and right before she let go of his neck she whispered, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." she pulled away from him and walked to class, not even bothering to get her books from her locker.

At lunch time, Madison sat in her usual place with Leela."Hey Mad! Now where have you been for the last few days?" Leela asked."Home. I was... uh.. sick." Madison answered dryly."Oh, well I was beginning to worry. You didn't answer any of my phone calls." Leela replied.  
"Yeah, I was sick...slept all day..."  
"Hmm... lucky..." Leela said in a teasing way. "We had to do some stupid presentation in history, but I don't think you'll have to do it."  
"Hope not.." Madison said and focused on her bowl of soup she prepared for herself last night. She hadn't eaten much in the past 2 days so 'being sick' was a good escuse for her. She sat eating her soup and drank a little bit of water. She bent her head over her bowl to get a bite, but noticed something. She heard something in her head. She wasn't quite sure what it was. It was only two words. _I'm sorry._ She quickly turned around and saw Kurt standing behind her.  
He politely asked, "Is anyone sitting here?" and gestured to a chair beside Madison. She shook her head.  
After he sat down, she aked him, "What did you say?"  
"Vhat? Vhen?" he asked confused.  
Madison continued, "Right before you sat down. You said something. I barely understood it. What _did_ you say?" she aked with a weird feeling in her stomach.  
"I said nothing to you all day except asking if I could sit here." he replied still really confused.  
Madiosn rose an eyebrow at him then turned to Leela. "Lee, didn't you hear him say something? I could've sworn..."   
Leela looked at her like she was a little mental now, "Madison, he didn't say anything outside of asking to sit here." She looked at Madison who had a strange pondering look. "Its okay, Madison. You've been sick. I'm sure whatever medice you took is still messing with your head. Its o-kay." she said slightly shaking her head, and seeming to forget about it.  
Madison couldn't eat any more. She stared at her spoon still sitting in her bowl, thinking of what she could say to Kurt without saying anything to weird out Leela.  
"Uhh... Kurt." she said.  
He looked up and said softy "Ja?"  
She looked across the table at Leela who wasn't too interested in the conversation but was listening. "Could I talk to you outside a minute please?" Madison said as she stood up and walked to the edge of the table and said to Leela, "I'll be right back, Lee." she said and pulled Kurt by his arm to the outside lunch tables.  
No one was outside besause it was too cold. She shivered from the cold since she didn't wear a jacket.  
They both stood there looking at each other for a minute. Kurt spoke up, "Madison, I just want to say.."  
But Madison cut him off from finishing, "No. I need to say something." she paused and crossed her arms to keep herself warmer. "Kurt, I'm sorry. Everything that happened the other night was my fault. I am sorry if I sounded mad at you; I'm not... I was just a little..."  
_Weirded out...?_  
Kurt picked up the end of her sentence, "Scared?" he said and looked into her eyes with love. "I am sorry too, Perhaps last night was not the best night to..."  
"No it was fine. I don't think I was ready to see... uhh.. you." Madison said with a almost chuckle.  
"Its just that that freaky guy that we had dinner with a few weeks ago. ... does he think... I'm a...mutant?"  
"Yes." Kurt replied.. "I know he didn't want to freak you out; he just wanted to..."  
Madison didn't want to listen to it then. She interrupted again and said, "No... Tonight meet me at my apartment again. Around 4:30. My mom won't be home and we can talk about that." she said and walked back inside; Kurt still standing in the cold outside, stood there a minute more and followed her inside. 


	8. Chapter 8

That evening, Madison waited for her mom to leave for work and for Kurt to arrive. It had been a very cold evening. She wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt, layered with a loose black tank top and she wore a pair of black sweatpants. When she heard the doorbell ring, she was in her room and called out "Come on in! I'll be there in a sec!"

She walked into the living room and Kurt sat on the couch. She sat herself onto the chair across from the couch. They both seemed to feel too awkward to say anything. Uncomfortable with the silence, Kurt picked up a library book they used for the project, from the table and began to read.

Madison couldn't think straight. She started talking, trying to keep the silence from overwhelming her. "Kurt, why does that professer of yours think I'm a mutant?" she asked uneasily.  
Kurt put the book down on the table and said, "I am not sure. He has a machine called Cerebro. Using cerebro, he can find mutants. He found you. Zat is mainly vhy I came to zis school... to get you to come back vith me." he said and looked into her eyes.She looked back into his eyes but looked away. "I'm not a mutant! I have no powers. I don't look any different than anyone else! I 'm NOT a mutant!" she said and stood up as if proving her point or something. "What could make me a mutant! I don't look like you do! I look somewhat normal. I don't do anything special..." 

"You don't understand. Mutants do not alvays look as different as I do. Ze others vith ze professer, zey vere mutants as vell." he said trying to get her to fully understand him.

Rolling her eyes, "Oh, great. So those others were reading my mind too?"

With a light chuckle, Kurt said, "No, they have different powers..." Madison seemed to be ignoring him as she held her hands over her ears, attempting to block out the loud noises of her own thoughts. Kurt stood there watching her struggle with herself. He spoke up again, "You powers too, Madison." 

She sat on the chair an leaned her head on the arm of the chair. "What! What power could I have that's so great?.." she said and groaned.

He sighed and replied, "Did you notice? When you are angry, objects around you start to move... the Professer believes you are a telekinetic." Kurt finished.

She looked up at him. She had stress in her eyes. She softly said, "I'm not a telekinetic..." the volume of her voice was getting louder as she stood up. "I'm not any different than any other person..." she walked to the end of the table that stood between her chair and the couch. She stood there and in a really loud voice she started saying ,"I'M NOT a mutant! I'm NOT A FREAK anymore than EVERYONE ELSE! I'M NOT A MUTANT!" she said. She closed her eyes, and felt her blood boil inside her. Her anger was almost unbeareble. She started to breathe in really hard. She kept her eyes closed but she felt like Kurt was near her. She heard noises of some things falling and breaking. She opened and closed her eyes very quickly several times and fell forward in a faint. She opened her eyes as she fell. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. She saw Kurt reach out to catch her as she fell. She saw the small end table move through the air slowly, as if suspended on strings. She slowly closed her eyes again.

Momentarily, she opened her eyes again. Opening her eyes made her dizzy to the point of nausea, and she blacked out. Madison was lying on her back, and after only a few minutes, she woke and looked up to see Kurt's face filled with concern. Not knowing what to say she sat up and rubbed her head. 

"Madison, I know this may be hard to take.. hard to unerstand..." he stood up and lent his hand to Madison and helped her stand up. He continued, "But now... do you believe me..?" he held out his hand toward the edge of the room. Madison slowly looked up at what he was pointing at.

Her hand flew to her mouth. There was a small end table leaning on its side against the wall with its legs sticking out. There were a few broken picture frames laying in various places on the floor, along with a crushed vase and a few marks on the wall. She gasped. "Did... I ...do that?..." she was almost scared to hear the answer. She looked at Kurt and he looked to the floor. "Why did this happen to me!" she said. She walked to the couch and plopped down there, her face buried in a pillow.

Kurt walked over and sat down beside her. She started to cry. "What's happening to me?" she continued. "My mom will hate me forever.. and so will Lee!" she sat up and put her head on his shoulders. It felt good to have someone's shoudler to cry on for once.

He put his arm around her shoulder and said, "You know... one of ze best places you can go is ze Professer's school for ze gifted. I do not vant to push you, but you could be great things. Zere are many possibilities. But ze main reason vee vant you to come is because you may not be able to control your powers if you do not go." he said kindly.

A tired, saddened look came to her face, and Madison stood up and walked to her room without saying anything. It was only 5:15 she looked at the clock. Luckily her mom wasn't to return until 8 oclock that night. She stayed in her room for a while. She wasn't ready to talk to him about this. She didn't want to talk to anyone.


End file.
